In computer storage systems it is customary to provide high density storage on rigid magnetic disks; and the information on the disks is read and recorded by means of magnetic heads which are normally spring-biased toward the rigid magnetic disks. As the high velocities at which the disks rotate, the circulating air acts against the spring pressure urging the magnetic heads toward the disk, and there is a predetermined spacing or flying height of the magnetic heads above the surface of the disks. For proper operation of the computer storage systems, it is most important that the spacing of the magnetic heads from the disks is accurate and constant. It is therefore important that the force exerted by the springs tending to bias them toward the disks with which they are associated be at the proper level. Up to the present time, no simple arrangement for accurately measuring the spring tension has been available.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a system for quickly and accurately measuring the force exerted by a magnetic head, when it is deflected by a predetermined amount. A collateral object of the present invention is to provide a versatile and accurate force measuring system of general utility, but which is particularly useful in connection with parts which have predetermined levels of flexibility or deflection at which they are to be operated.